Shining Star
Sypnosis The story revolves around a man name Joaquin better known as Jim Alvarez (Chad Sterling) is a famous model and a son of a successful businessman name Leandro Alvarez (Francisco Monte Claro) Cast *Chad Sterling as Joaquin "Jim" Alvarez = A famous model and the son of Leandro and Christina Alvarez. He is shown to be arrogant and a complete opposite of Vince, that's why his father had always scolded him. He first met Hannah in an accident where Hannah had steal a diamond ring from him and fortunately he caught Hannah and because of this Hannah is sent in jail. But a year later meets up with her again. *Kim Park as Hannah Fernandez/Legaspi = Daughter of Gerald and Maricel and later Lorena. She is shown to be cheerful and kindhearted kind of girl and doesn't want her love one to be hurt. When her mother Lorena got sick and needed a great amount of money, she is pushed to steal a diamond ring from Jim, and because of this she is sent to jail unknown to her mother. A year later she is freed from prison but only to know that her mother passed away and because of this she blames Jim and wanted revenge. *Rina Yamase as Rebecca Sanchez = Jim's first love, she is shown to be quiet and a kind hearted girl and the reason she captures Jim's heart, but only sees Jim as a friend and the one she likes is Vince, because of this Jim tried to ruin himself. But she still help Jim whenever he needed her and sometimes tries to find the right girl for him. *Tony Yuhi as Lucas Ortega = The first person to help Hannah after she got out of prison, because he reminds him of her since they're so alike since both of them are orphans. After taking times with Hannah he later fall for her. *Michael Suzuki as Vincent "Vince" Alvarez = Eldest son of Leandro and Christina and elder brother of Jim. He is shown to be very calm unlike Jim who is always in fights and troubles. *Melissa Sanders as Sarah Leviste = The main antagonist of the story, she is a famous model and an heiress of the Leviste family. She is shown to be a spoiled brat and doesn't like complication in life. She met Jim when both of them are picked to be the models of the 2012 Heartthrob magazine, and after the pictorial she immediately stated that she has fallen for him, but when she saw Jim hanging out freely with Hannah she later team up with her mother to get rid of her. Supporting Cast *Francisco Monte Claro as Leandro Alvarez = Father of Jim and the president of Alvarez Corporation. He is shown to be strict and often gives credit to his elder son Vince. *Enrico Solomon as Abelardo "Abel" Guidotti = Hannah's childhood friend of whom she always goes with whenever they do some things. *Manuel Monsour as Alex Dellano = Jim's main bodyguard and friend. *Alvaro Gonzales as Gerald Legaspi = Biological father of Hannah and the president of Legaspi corporation, one of the most strongest rival of the Alvarez Corporation. *Lorena Uy''' as Lorena Fernandez = Hannah's step mother who took care of her after she left the orphanage where her mother left her. She is a sales lady and own their own small restaurant, a year later she got sick and later die in the story. *[[Ellen Forteza as Katherine "Kate" Cruz-Guidotti = A girl of whom Abel met when he and Hannah are searching for new jobs, she later become Abel's girlfriend and later his wife. *Daniella Paredes as Daisy Guidotti = Abel and Kate's daughter. *Tricia Smith as Maita Leviste = Sarah's mother who insist Sarah to marry Jim and helps Sarah on her plans to get rid of Hannah. *Henry Liu as Bernard Leviste = Sarah's father and the president of Leviste Corporation. He is great friend with Leandro that's why they both insist both Jim and Sarah to be together. Guest Cast *Rosa Estrella as Christina Alvarez = Jim's mother who died of cancer. *Alden Garcia as Young Gerald *Sarah Kaye as Maricel Perez = Hannah's biological mother who is killed by bad people after she put Hannah in an orphanage. *Shirley Johnson as Ramona Calvacante = Daughter of a famous jewelry businessman and the one that Hannah and Abel trick for fake a fake Rubi jewelry. *Alyson Peralta as Rose = Ramona's secretary. *Fatima Mercado as Atty. Cecilia Gutierrez = Hannah's attorney *Lira Chen as Eva = Hannah's first enemy in prison later become friends with her. *Jenny Nashwell as Sarah = Hannah's first friend in prison. *Olivia Bartolome as Olivia = One of the police in the prison where Hannah is. *Adrian Zapate as Young Joaquin "Jim" *Alexandra Iverson as Young Hannah *Francis Isidro as Young Lucas *Erick Monticello as Young Vince